


Theo Craine and The Lady of Blood

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: The Blood Queen's Reign [2]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Smut, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Could you continue after Mc joining Nitiqret? Mc wants to be her bride instead of Dracula. She also discovers that she’s Lady of Blood?****************************************"I will not argue with you on this any longer, my love! She is to be mine. And soon.. time is-!"He stops mid thought and I can hear Nitriqret shuffle where she stands. Her pheromones hitting the air like a string on a cello, reverberating right through me. It was incredulous to me how deeply I felt for her after only a week. Even with the Sire's bond completely broken, I was still undeniably drawn to her. Her beauty, her endless ability to love, her touch. How I shivered just thinking about it."Time is, what? My Prince? What is it you're not telling me, hm? Sitting here, on your throne, with your secrets, as I bed YOUR future bride."******************************************
Relationships: Nitiqret/Main Character (Havenfall is for Lovers)
Series: The Blood Queen's Reign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844011
Kudos: 8





	Theo Craine and The Lady of Blood

The feeling of an empty space grown colder jars me from my wandering thoughts. The warmth that Nitriqret's body usually brought me, still missing as I opened my eyes. She had said she would be right back, but that was awhile ago. The dim candle light illuminating tiny pockets of our bedroom, not one of them harboring Nitriqret. My eyes start to close - depleated by her constant need to touch me - when the muddled sound of arguing reaches my ear. Two voices - both shrill and heightened. There was no doubt in my mind, Dracula and Nitriqret were fighting again. I roll my eyes and drag myself out of bed. The floor cold beneath my feet as I quietly moved through the hallway, keeping to the shadows. Following the voices to the Throne Room, I stop just short, body flat against the ruined walls.

"She is to be MY bride, Nitriqret! Or have you forgotten!?"

"But what if she doesn't want to be YOUR bride? Hm? What then, my love?"

I can hear Dracula audibly scowl, obviously frustrated. But why? I had only been here less than a week. What was the rush? 

"I will not argue with you on this any longer, my love! She is to be mine. And soon.. time is-!"

He stops mid thought and I can hear Nitriqret shuffle where she stands. Her pheromones hitting the air like a string on a cello, reverberating right through me. It was incredulous to me how deeply I felt for her after only a week. Even with the Sire's bond completely broken, I was still undeniably drawn to her. Her beauty, her endless ability to love, her touch. How I shivered just thinking about it. 

"Time is, what? My Prince? What is it you're not telling me, hm? Sitting here, on your throne, with your secrets, as I bed YOUR future bride."

The growl that escapes Dracula's throat is deafening. I can hear him make quick movements towards her, possibly grabbing her hand or wrist, maybe both. My body immediately writhes with fury, waiting for him to be stupid enough to continue. And lucky for me, he is.

"You DARE speak to me that way!? Me? Who has made you!? Poor gypsy girl! You would be nothing without me! You ARE nothing without me!"

Without a second thought, I fling open the throne room doors. Moving with such frenzy that even the air moves out of my way. Only stopping within inches of Dracula's gaze. Power moving through me like a thunderstorm.

"Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to like that?" 

His eyes shift for a moment, hesitating before he speaks. His voice saturated with artificial honey.

"Theo, this does not concern you, my dear. Do not presume to know what us Ancients speak about."

I can feel the rage skipping like neurons under my skin. My body slightly shaking as I let it take control. A brilliant white encompassing the backs of my eyelids. My voice comes out like thunder, ricocheting off the high ceilings of the throne room. 

"Does not concern me?" My words spit like venom. "How the fuck do you figure that!? You were literally resurrected with MY blood, by her! The woman who you deemed to belittle in my presence!"

For the first time since I got there, I see Dracula flinch. I'm not sure if it's my words, or the waves of blinding wrath radiating off of my body, that does it, but I don't care. I move in closer, holding his eyes in mine. Righteous fury bleeding from them. His eyes widening as I continue to close the distance between us.

"Answer Nitriqret. What are you hiding from us? Why are you so quick to force this marriage? Tell her. NOW."

The last word comes out like a freight train, slicing through the air like a blade in the night. Warmth stings at the corners of my eyes, but I don't break my hold, willing Dracula to bend beneath me. Energy flowing through every cell in my body.

"N-ng!" He's almost doubled over in pain as I continue to hold his gaze. Sweat pouring from his brow, as he started to twitch. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing to him, but fuck, did I like it. "Y-you are the L-lady of Blood, Theo. I've known since the beginning.. N-ng! I've wanted to m-marry you for your power!"

I drop my glare and he promptly hits the floor. Nitriqret rushes to my side, a look of concern on her face. 

"You don't look so well, darling. Does it hurt?" 

She draws her fingers subtly across my cheeks only to reveal blood on them. I falter for a second at the sight, drained from such shameless use of power. 

"I guess that 'Lady of Blood' title is true to it's name, huh?"

I give Nitriqret a smirk, trying to let her know I'm ok. She laughs - A sound only privy to moonlight and nightingales. 

"Ah yes.. it appears so." She smiles weakly.

"Also - What does that mean? Lady of Blood?"

Keeping my eyes securely on Dracula to make sure of no sudden movements, I sit back against the cool stone. Every nerve in my body a lightening rod as I tried to relax my muscles. Nitriqret joining me on the floor as I do my best to wipe the metallic stains from my eyes. 

"Well. Let's see." She puts an elegant finger to her lips as she thinks. Not even aware of her euphoric hold over me. "The story of the Lady of Blood has been around for many years. She is said to be an incredibly powerful Vampire, with a special life force inside of her. The Cult of the Blood have been searching for her for centuries.. they believe she will lead us into a new and glorious era."

"And? What does that have to do with me??"

"Supposedly, she is the descendant of the person who found the fountain of youth. Who he.." She nods in Dracula's general direction. " .. obviously thinks you are.. and going by the river of blood that just seeped from your eyes - I would gather that he's right."

I let out an audible groan and lean back into the wall. The refreshing stone a soothing balm. I had just started to get use to being a Vampire, and now I was expected to lead a cult into some new era? Before I can say another word Dracula starts to rouse and I immediately stand. Nitriqret grabs my hand trying to steady me.

"And I'm also assuming one of her powers is compelling assholes to double over in pain?" I ask her.

"Hm.. yes, actually. On both accounts." She laughs a little as she says it. As if she's just figured out a mysterious puzzle, and I was her clue.

"Well.. what do you suppose we should do with him? I'm sure he won't be out much longer."

The smile that comes to Nitriqret's lips was completely predatory. Her eyes a luminous gleam- like two rubies in the shadows. The look on her face - mischievous, yet calculating. Staring at Dracula like a fly to her web. 

"Just follow my lead, sweet thing."

As soon as she says the words Dracula shoots up like a pre-coiled serpent. His eyes aflame as he moves into an offensive stance. Nitriqret quickly glides across the room to meet him, stopping him where he stands. She smiles at him and I can feel the charm dripping off her lips.

"Now, now, my Prince. Wouldn't want to do anything... hasty." She holds his gaze like a viper with its prey. "Let's say we all take some time to cool off, hm? Get our heads on straight. "

Dracula's eyes trace her over, occasionally glancing my way. Measuring his fight or flight chances. He's weakened, and he knows we know it. With one final glare between us, he storms out of the throne room, the residue of petulance in his wake. 

"Fuck him." I scoff.

Nitriqret laughs, pulling me in for a deep kiss. The smell of clove and exotic spices spilling over me. 

"I think, I would much rather fuck you, you sweet, sweet thing."

Her words bring an immediate rush of heat to my face. The feeling of her fingers idly playing with the hem of my night gown. How easily she could slip her hands in if she chose to. 

"Ah - I can absolutely help you with that. But first, what's on your mind right now? After all of... that. "

Her smile is devilish as she kisses the tops of my finger tips. 

"I'm a little shaken up, but nothing a little newly aged blood can't take care of." She smirks, eyes softening slightly. "How about we make a deal? You be a very good girl for me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you more."

She whispers the last words directly into my ear and I shiver. Wanting so badly to earn my reward. Innately sensing my eagerness, Nitriqret takes my hand and leads me back to the bedroom. 

****************

'The cool night breeze blowing softly though Nitriqret's hair as she shadow warped herself to her favorite spot to think. The smell of Theo still lingering on her skin as she left her beloved resting in her bed. She had done her best to wear her out, to give her mind some time to process everything. It wasn't so much of a surprise to her that he knew of Theo's power, that's the thing he was attracted to the most, but the revelation that had become incredibly clear to her after that, was. Maybe she was just a fool to think that he had actually loved her. A fool to marry him. The poor gypsy girl he had once called his Egyptian Goddess. How could she presume that her very essence was his source of life? Only she knew now, what she was. What they all were. Tools in his dysfunctional little tool box. Powerful women for him to mold to his will. Whether it be necromancy, illusions or controlling the tides, he aimed to control them all. He aimed to control her. And now Theo. Nitriqret's hands balled up into tight fists as a surge of anger ripped directly through her. 'How could I have been stupid!?' she cursed to herself. She was just as angry at herself for helping him. Helping him do to her, exactly as he had done to Nitriqret. Her beautiful dark skin shimmering in the moonlight as she trembled with rage. She wanted him to pay. Wanted him to feel just how she felt. Stupid, and used. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to soothe her weary soul. Focusing on Theo's face - the faint lines where she smiled, the easy laughter that spilled from her almost effortlessly, and her beautiful, kind, warm heart. Taking a final look at the moon, Nitriqret let out a lingering breath. "Fine. Since he deems to use us as he may, maybe it's time for him to finally know what it feels like.." She says to herself. Her words drift off into the cold dark night. Whispering a promise to the universe. The sound of wind gusting as she fell back into the shadows, and back to her warm bed.

*******************

It's late when Nitriqret finally returns to our quarters, her intoxicating smell making her presence known as soon as it hits the air. Her silhouette moving through the darkness like a bandit in the night. Her movements, fluent and agile. I prop myself up on my elbows as she reaches the bed. Her beautiful eyes shimmering like garnets - raw and unpolished. 

"Feeling any better?" 

She gives me a smirk, almost looking surprised that I could read her so well. She drops her dress from her shoulders in one smooth movement, and gracefully slides between the sheets.

"Am I to believe you actually care about me for more than my body?" Her voice is tentative, but warm. Like she's hoping for an answer she's too afraid to hear. I roll my eyes, tracing my nails lightly down her bare skin.

"Regardless of how much I do love this body, and it's a lot, I actually care about the person it belongs to, too." She looks at me as if I'm a wish about to be lost to the wind, carried away by false promises and remorse.

"Even after I forced you here.. you still find it in your heart to l.. t-to care for me? How incredible you are, my sweet thing." She says the words like she's just now seeing me for the first time. Like I'm her lifeline in an endless sea of dusk. "I wish I could take it all back, you know? Taking you how I did. Against your will. I.. am truly sorry, Theo."

"Nitriqret, you took your influence off of me the first night and never touched it again. I'm still here, by choice. This thing between us.. it's primal - eternal. So yes, I care about how you're feeling, and as for your apology, you'll just have to make that all up to me later now, won't you?"

I give her a smirk, coating it with innuendos and lust. But her face remains solemn, obviously stuck in the dark loop within her head. She fidgets with the fringes of her pillow before speaking again.

"You know you don't to have to stay here.. with him.. with me. I don't want.. you to end up like me, darling." Her voice is so quiet and small that it makes my heart lurch. I cup her face in my hand and she leans into it, grateful for the soft touch. 

"I have no intentions of leaving you, Nitriqret. I'm here for you, not him. Now tell me what you're feeling"

She shifts uneasily, steadying my gaze as she turns my words over in her head. Biting her lip as she considers how to proceed. Had I earned her trust? Finally pulled back a layer or two? Before my mind could wander too much, she clears her throat. 

"I.. am not sure how I'm feeling, to be honest. I've just come to the realization that the man I thought loved me, who I risked my life, and yours, to bring back, only saw me as a pawn in his plans. Who am I to believe I am actually worthy of his love, anyways? Or.. yours.. "

White rage advances through every part of my small frame. How dare he make her feel so low about herself? How dare he be allowed to reign over us? With a heart so black it could break this beautiful creature before me. My face twists with hate as I speak.

"It's HIM who is not worthy of you, Nitriqret! Can't you see that? He isn't worthy of any of this. You, me - his coven he cares so little for!"

"Ah yes - But what can we do, darling? We are mere tools to his ever expanding shed."

I slam down my hands on the bed, startling Nitriqret. Her eyes searching my face, my body shuddering, livid.

"He has to pay, Nitriqret! He doesn't deserve to be Prince! He doesn't deserve you!"

"I... I agree with you, Theo. But I don't know what we could do to change that. He is who he is. The only vampire known to be more powerful than him, is the Lady of Blood."

Her words resonate through me like a million light bulbs turning on at once. She was right. The Lady of Blood was more powerful. And lucky for us, I was her.

"Fine. Then.. maybe I could be Queen? Maybe I could be the one to end his petty dictatorship! Be the leader the coven truly needs!"

"You would want that, darling? It's a lot.. to be held in such power. And Dracula won't go easily."

Even though the words she spoke were true, I didn't care. She deserved someone better to call her leader. They all did. The coven had been left in the dark ages for far too long, and it was time it ended. I give her a sly smile, slowly bringing her back down to the bed. Wrapping my arms firmly around her. 

"Oh, I think with a little chat from the Lady of Blood herself, and a few big named Ancients backing us, we could probably persuade him to step down quietly." I chuckle. "We could even include the Cult of the Blood if needed. Do you think the coven would back me? Exactly how many of them are in his pockets?"

"Quite a few more than you would think, unfortunately. But - I may have an idea for that. Let me hash that part out for you, darling."

She places a sweet kiss to my lips and my knees go weak at the touch. I return it eagerly firmly taking her hair in my hands. She tasted like midnight and the dawn's early hours.

"Oh? And am I privy to this brilliant idea?" I ask as we pulled apart. The hungry look that envelopes her delicate features sends my heart pounding.

"Same deal as before." She smiles."You.. be my good girl. And maybe.. just maybe.. I'll tell you."

I pull her back on top of me, wanting her hands to brand me as her own. She pulls my nightgown off in one single motion, taking a nipple in her warm mouth as she does. 

"Oh, fuck." The words come out staggered as her soft tongue traces patterns across my breast bone - down to my ribcage. Her incisors dragging slightly as she goes, leaving welted lines in my flawless skin. She pulls away abruptly and I whimper, trying to pull her back down. She stops me with her hand, shaking her head. 

"Ah ah ah - you lay there and be good for me, understand?"

I nod quickly, obediently laying back down on the bed. I watch as Nitriqret makes her way over to the chest in the far side of the room. The black one that held her most favorite toys. I could feel the heat rushing over me as I waited for her return, and when she does, my mouth goes completely dry. In one hand she holds a roll of the softest rope I'd ever seen, a dark crimson thread woven with such great detail, just waiting to be used. In the other, a strap-on of just the same color, a dark red gem beaming in the candle light, calling me out by name. 

"Oh? B-brought me a little gift have you?" I try to joke, but the hungry look in her eyes causes me to lose all ability to speak. 

"Is this ok?" She holds up the rope in particular, and I nod. "And do you remember the safe word, darling?"

"Scarab."

"Very good."

Nitriqret lays her toy on the bed as she turns her focus to the rope. Lifting me up, she carefully wraps the smooth rope three times around one wrist, before doing the same to the other. The rope breathing easy as it makes it's way down my arms, and around my chest, intricately wrapping it around one breast, and then the other. A little tight, but not too much, and then back up to my wrists to tie it off. The slight but firm pressure feels good against my skin. Desire radiating from the top of my scalp to my the bottom of my feet. 

"Please, Nitriqret."

She smiles softly at me when I speak, taking the strap-on in her hands as she very slowly slides it on. Making me watch - making me wait. I can feel myself growing wetter by the second. The throbbing between my legs drowning out the steady beat of my heart. 

"Open your legs for me, darling."

I do, and almost immediately feel the cool tip of the strap on graze my lips as she takes her place between them. Her rich mahogany skin deliciously soaked in sweat as she slid her toy up and down my vaginal walls before inserting it deep inside of me.

"Oh f-fu-!"

I can't even get the words out this time as she makes slow and controlled thrusts. I want so badly to grab her and pull her in deeper, but the masterly tied ropes keep my hands from doing so. She quicken her pace, dragging her nails down the middle of my chest and I swear for a second that I can see stars. The milky way, a brilliant stream of bliss moving through my minds eyes. I'm thankful when she allows me to wrap my legs around her, bringing her deeper inside of me. I moan like an intangible beast among the wild, feral pleasure taking over me. She takes a gentle finger and begins small circles on my clit. Her fingers so obediently following the movement of her hips. I can feel a tidal wave of pleasure start its ascent as she abruptly pulls out. I let out a guttural moan and she snickers. Teasing me with her eyes, forcing me to disobey. Before she can move I use my foot to firmly push her back down on the bed, arms still bound, I quickly straddled her, placing my hands on either side of her collar bones. 

"Tut tut - You're not being very good, darling. "

"Consider this you making it up to me then."

I give her my most insubordinate smile before lowering myself back down onto her, taking it all in me. She moans as I start to rock slowly. Her hands firm on my hips as I willed her to ruin me. My steady pace growing faster to the beat her hips. Her hands roaming over the supple parts of my breasts as I moved my hands closer to her neck, trying to steady myself. 

"You may squeeze a little tighter if you like."

"Oh, fuck." The words send a pure shot of pleasure through my body. I squeeze lightly but firm on the sides of her neck and she moans in contentment. Her pleasure finally rising to the level of my own as her hips begin to thrust harder.

"I want you to come for me, darling. Can you do that?" 

"Oh, fuck. Y-yes. Please."

She quickens her pace even more, matching growing circles on my clit. My back is completely arched, feeling a sense of pleasure I had never experienced before. She takes my nipple in her mouth, never once losing her pace, and as she switches the direction of her fingers, Nitriqret has me completely undone. My pleasure comes over me like a fever, hot and untamed. I scream out her name and can feel her immaculate body becoming unraveled beneath me. Sweat trickling down every bit of skin I own as I exhaled down onto her. Our breasts kissing as I do. Nitriqret looks at me - extremely pleased, and very satisfied. 

"Ah - Unfortunately, you broke the rules, my dear Theo. So before you get your reward, you will give me everything I want, and more. I want you to make me scream. Can you do that for me, darling?"

I can, and I do.


End file.
